bendy_and_the_ink_machine_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: Aspiring Sin
Overview = Chapter 6: Aspiring Sin, Chapter 6 '''or just '''CH6 is the first chapter of Bendy: The New Generation and the sixth chapter on the whole series of Bendy. The chapter started it's development on October of 2018, with some leaked parts of the main protagonist's voice actor: Matheusroyale09 and it's teasers being revealed around November and December of 2018. The chapter was released on April 10th, being free to download on gamejolt. Content Features * More realistic health and running mechanic. * New locations. * Unlockable achievements and trophies. * Multiple character interactions. * Lots of secrets... * Many new characters. Characters Here is a list of all the characters confirmed for Chapter 6 (in order of appearance): * Richard Stein * Henry Stein * Linda Hill * Edd Drew (letter) * Stanley Connor * Dean Cohen * Donald Franks * Sheila Campbell * Triggered Bendy * Forgotten Bendy * Bendy Clone * Triggered Searchers * Stalkers Locations * Stein House * Joey Drew Studios ** Cartoon Chamber ** Abandoned Factory Items * Edd's Letter * Key * Ultimate Axe Soundtracks * What Will Joey Say? * Stalkers Around * Triggered Fear Cast * Matheusroyale09 (as Richard, Stanley, Dean and Donald) * TheMeatly (as Henry) * X Spranp (as the Ink monsters) Plot Richard wakes up on his bed, and then goes to the kitchen, where his father, Henry and his mother, Linda are. Henry then starts talking to Richard about the events of Chapter 1 to 5, and says to Richard never go back into the studio, as the place is cursed. Richard then pretends to hear Henry's advice, and leaves the house to call his friends to check the abandoned studio. After that, Richard and his friends approach the abandoned studio and start to try to break the door down, when doing in so, they enter the abandoned studio. After the first cutscene, Richard is already controllable. After exploring the old studio, Dean finds the boarded Ink Machine room. Richard approaches it and suddenly Triggered Bendy appears and tries to grab Richard. He and his friends run away till Stanley stops by the door, making the floor break. Richard then hits his head hardly in the ground which breaks his eyeglasses and reveals his face. Stanley tries to wake Richard but with no success. After some time, Richard opens a door which reveals a large staircase leading to the exit. When entering the staircase Triggered Bendy appears and he grabs Sheila, which the same disappears along with Triggered Bendy trough a wall. Richard and his friends decide to rescue Sheila. (Notice: If trying to escape trough the staircase, the door up there will close.) While walking on the way there, Richard finds a room called Cartoon Chamber, where he enters and says to Dean, Donald and Stanley to wait outside. He finds a desk where the Ultimate Axe is, and after grabbing it he says this line: "Huh, I guess I just found protection." (Note: If looking at the TV above the desk, it will be possible to see Forgotten Bendy, and after he vanishes about 10 seconds later, the achievement "Looking Sin" will be unlocked, and Richard will say: "Poor Bendy, I feel bad for him being abandoned here.") After taking the axe, Triggered Bendy starts chasing Richard through the cages above him, Richard must run to the exit and lock the door and run back where Donald, Dean and Stanley are. After that, they reach a locked gate, which has a sign above that says: "Management Department", Stanley then activates the lever aside from the gate and Richard, Dean and Donald enters the department, where they reach an broken wall with multiple doors and corridors and also Little Miracle Stations around. After Dean says the line: "Strange, I never saw this before, I'll check what's around." After Dean decides to look around, he returns running saying: "LOOK OUT!", then Bendy Clone appears out one of the corridors, and breaks a lever which disables the gate behind them. On this sequence, Richard must find a replacement for the lever around the corridors and place it on the main area, but also look out for Bendy Clone which chases him around the corridors, It's possible to kill him with the Ultimate Axe, but the ink on the corridors slow the swings, making it deal less damage. There is also a chance of encountering Dean, Stanley or Donald with the lever, which makes the sequence a lot more quick (Good for speed running the game). Richard then places the lever on the main area, which makes all the corridors close. (Also closing Bendy Clone inside if he is not killed.) After the fight with the Triggered Searchers, Richard, Dean, Donald and Stanley reach the abandoned factory, as they enter, Stanley is controllable, and multiple Stalkers appear, and Stanley, Richard, Dean and Donald have the choice to fight or run. If the option to fight is chosen, Stanley, Richard, Dean and Donald need to kill the Stalkers, which unlocks the achievement of: "Destroying Curiosity". If the option to run is chosen, the whole gang starts to run away where also the Stalkers keep running behind them. Both options have the same end: The four escape the factory, where then the chapter ends with Richard and the rest of his friends finding Triggered Bendy's lair, with Richard's last voice line: "It's here, She was taken here, wait...There...are...more...people here." The screen goes black while Richard says the line. |-| Gallery = Videos "The_New_Generation_Chapter_6"_-_Production_Trailer_2019|Chapter 6's Production Trailer More Information For more information, check out the Chapter 1 page on the official The New Generation Wiki! Category:Games